


Helping Hand

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x20: Spiral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

It was getting harder and harder to snark at Spike for being evil.

Xander had never had this problem with Angel. Angel was annoying and only did what he did because he was forced. When Angel had no soul, did he get being within an inch of his life to save humans? No. He just killed them, and left them in their lover's bed.

So when Spike got his hands ripped to shreds because he cared enough to help the person sworn to kill his kind, Xander liked him a bit more. After all, you didn't see Willow go out of her way to save Nazis.

So when he needed a light and couldn’t get the proper angle, Xander did it for him. He deserved it more than Angel ever deserved anything.

And a while later when the smell of blood made Spike erect, and Buffy, Dawn and Willow were with Tara, and Anya with Giles, Xander helped him out. After all, what was a quick jerk off between -dare he say it- friends? It wasn’t as if he was offering to get Spike a straw so he could suck up the dripping wounds.  



End file.
